In LTE R8 (e.g., single cell operation), a wireless transmit receive unit (WTRU) may be configured to receive (Layer 3)/Radio Resource Control (RRC) signaling that reconfigures one or more aspects of the WTRU configuration. For example, the RRC message may include reconfiguration of one or more of Layer 1 (L1)/Physical (PHY) Layer parameter(s) and/or Layer 2 (L2) parameter(s) (e.g., Medium Access Control (MAC), Radio Link Control (RLC), and/or Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP)). Such reconfiguration may include the mobility control element such that a handover procedure may be triggered. Such reconfiguration procedures may be redundant and/or uncoordinated when a WTRU is operating while connected to multiple evolved Node B (eNBs), for example if each eNB independently schedules its own transmissions and/or configures its own L1/L2/L3 parameters.